Sign Up
Players sign up for the game to control their own Noble Houses and carve their niche in the history of the Twelve Worlds. The sign up process consists of the following steps: #Provide personal information including email address #Confirm email address #Describe your Noble House including starting adult characters and the name of your home estate. #There is also a Tutorial which players are encouraged to read. Personal Information The game requires some information to sign up. This is never shared with any other player - all in-game interactions are done via characters, in-character. Players agree to play the game in the spirit it was intended and keep real world matters out of the game. The games master will suspend players who are abusive out-of-character or engage in behaviour unfitting to the game community. Email Confirmation To avoid bots and spammers, email addresses must be confirmed before further continuing with the sign up process. Noble House Each player starts with (and can only ever have) one Noble House to control. Names of houses, characters and other positions may be altered by the games master without warning if they are deemed to be inappropriate. Each Noble House begins with £25,000, 0 Honour, 0 Glory and 0 Piety plus their starting characters, estate and starships. Characters Each Noble House begins with the following major characters: * 1 Patriarch * 1 Matriarch (married to Patriarch) * 3 Adult Children of the Patriarch aged between 18 and 23 (1d6+17) - two male and one female. Additionally, the house begins with the following minor characters: * 3 Children of the Patriarch between the ages of 8 and 13 (1d6+7) Genders for the younger children is determined randomly. Each major character is given 1 random virtue and 1 random vice. Each minor character is given 1 random virtue or vice. All adult characters start with 10 action points. Patriarch The Patriarch is Lord of the home estate and Baron of the House. He is about 40 years old with several grown children and some children who will soon be novices. When creating the Patriarch for the House, the player must allocate skills to him as follows: * One Expert rank Military skill * One Expert rank Civil skill * One Apprentice rank Civil skill Matriarch The Matriarch is the lady of the home estate and the Baroness of the house. She will be about 40 years old. When creating the Matriarch for the House, the player must allocate skills to her as follows: * One Expert rank Ecclesiastical skill * Two Apprentice rank Civil skills. Adult Children When creating the adult children of the House, the player must allocate one Apprentice rank skill of any type. Spaceships Each player Noble House begins with two Starships: * One Corvette * One Courier Estate The home estate of the Noble House is named by the player and situated on a world and region of their choice. The default choice presented is the region with the most unclaimed land. Each starting estate comes with the following buildings and enough workers to run them: * Palace 1 * Level 2 building for each Rich ore / trade good of this region * Level 1 building for each Normal ore / trade good of this region * Trade Hall 1 * Shuttle Port 1 * Orbital Dock 1 * Barracks 1 * Workshop 2 The estate also has 100 Soldiers, 100 Light Tanks and 50 Defense Bunkers.